


Miss Me?

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just tell me you miss me, Nino."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me?

"You miss me already?" Sho smirked when he answered Nino's call.

Nino snorted a laugh, "No. I just want to tell you that you left your purse at home."

"Man purse," Sho corrected.

"Yeah, man purse," Sho was sure Nino was rolling his eyes, "You left it."

"You know I won't need it. This is not an overseas trip," Sho smirked.

"You won't?" there's no surprise at all on Nino's tone. It's like he was expecting it, even, "Oh, everything is good, then. Ja, I'm hanging up."

The call was ended and Sho shook his head while grinning like an idiot.

*******

"Miss me now?" Sho asked again when Nino called for the second time that day.

"Nuh-uh," Nino's voice was calm and composed, "Where's the cookie jar?"

"Nino, you don't like the cookie," Sho pointed out.

"Masaki is coming."

"Uh-huh," Sho hummed teasingly. He knew there're other things in their home that could be served to Aiba, "Where are you?"

"Kitchen."

"You should check your eyes, then. It's on the table, Nino," Sho chuckled.

"Ah, yes. Ja, bye now."

Sho pocketed his phone and went to his manager with a big smile on his face.

*******

"Just tell me you miss me, Nino."

It was the third call in a day.

"No," Nino's voice was as carefree as ever, "The window is creaking."

"It's always creaking."

"Creeeak~ creeeeak~ it sounds like that."

"It always sounds like that," Sho tried his best to not laugh. Nino was so adorable, he thought.

"Oh yeah? I never noticed before," Nino talked so lightly like he was ready for sleep.

"You complained to me last week," Sho laughed, finally.

"I don't remember," Nino said, "Well, I'm hanging up, then."

Sho smiled and bid his goodbye to the staffs.

*******

"Miss me?" it's already midnight but Sho didn't sound upset.

"No," Nino answered but he didn't sound so calm anymore, "What's my schedule for tomorrow?"

"You have your schedule on your phone, darling."

Nino made a choked sound.

Sho laughed, "You're free tomorrow. Take some rest."

"Oh."

"Uhn."

"Okay, then," Nino faked a yawn, "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye," Sho terminated the connection and drove faster.

*******

"You miss me," it's not a question anymore when Nino called again 30 minutes after the last one.

"No!" Nino sounded somewhat upset, "I just want to remind you that we have to go to my mom's next Saturday so you'd better be home as soon as your filming is over."

Of course Nino didn't have to remind Sho about that at 1 in the morning.

"So you don't miss me?"

"Not at all."

"You don't want me to be home now?"

"Nope."

"Don't want to hug me?"

"Nuh-uh."

Sho hung up the call and leaned on the doorframe, "Then why are you clutching my man purse, eating my cookies that you don't like, and gazing at my photo?"

Nino gasped. He jumped out the bed and ran to Sho, hugging the older tight.

"So, you miss me?"

"Nope, not at all," Nino insisted before tiptoed and kissed his man.


End file.
